1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device for removing waste products from textile machines, i.e. a device for creating an airstream for removing dust and/or thread ends and/or similar materials from machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that on textile machines, and in particular on weaving machines, a relatively large amount of dust is generated, in particular textile dust as waste material. Obviously, such dust can interfere with the correct operation of the machine and can also cause faults in the textile, and so has to be regularly removed.
It is also known that, on such machines, thread ends are formed; these are generally collected in receptacles which have to be emptied at regular intervals.
Until now, two main types of cleaning devices have been known for removing dust, such as textile dust, from textile machines. The first type, in which the cleaning device makes up a fixed part of the textile machine concerned, is known from patents or patent applications DE No. 1,710,296; DOS No. 2,063,521; GB No. 2,027,878; U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,792; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,999, among others. These devices have the disadvantage of taking up lots of space in the machine. As a result--for example on weaving machines--little space is left for automatic devices, such as are becoming more and more common.
The second type uses cleaning devices which can move along the textile machines, completely independently of said machines, and which can blow away and/or suck up dust by presenting air conduits, which may or may not be movable, to the machine. Such cleaning devices are known from documents EP No. 192,014; DOS No. 1,919,229; DAS No. 2,815,188; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,746, among others. However, they have the disadvantage of not being able to clean parts of the machine that are difficult to reach.